Chi-Chi Is One Hot Mama, Just Saiyan
by supernaturalsex
Summary: She was the devoted wife of Son Goku, a former martial artist, and a woman renowned for her ability to keep her hyperactive husband in line. Their marriage was so solid that she remained faithful to him even after his death, knowing that he would one day come back to her. Seven years later, in walked her greatest obstacle – her son's best friend. Naruto x Chi-Chi. *One-shot*


**If you haven't already gathered it from the summary, this one-shot will feature elements of netorare as Chi-Chi will be cheating on Goku with Naruto. If you can't stomach the idea, I'd advise you to turn back now.**

* * *

"Videl, please listen to me!"

"No, Gohan. You're going to teach me how to fire some high level ki blasts and that's **_final_**."

The teen sighed, slouching against the chair. "Yeah, okay."

"Good boy," said Videl, a smirk curled to her luscious lips as she continued to pilot her jet.

A snicker was heard from behind them.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the source of the sound from the dash mirror. "And what's so funny, buster?"

His cerulean blue orbs were full of mirth as he continued to glance at the campestral region they were flying over via jet. Trees, rivers, and nothing but wilderness. Whatever homes he could see beneath them were built ages ago and each building showed the amount of hard work that had gone into its construction. Sure, the people nowadays just use capsules, but these worn down houses were proof that hardworking individuals still exist in today's society. No pollution of either noise or air. It looked like a minimalist's heaven.

He couldn't remember much after his battle with Kaguya Otsutsuki. All he remembered was waking up in a completely different place. Thankfully, all of the tailed beasts were still with him and he still had all his Sage powers. It took him ages to learn the language of these earthlings, but soon enough, he was able to learn enough to enjoy life in Satan City. Opening up a dojo appeared to be the most reasonable step for him to live a comfortable life. He was soon greeted by the previous Orange High newbie, Gohan, and in no time flat they became the closest of friends. There was a lot that he had uncovered prior to the Saiyan revealing to him his ancestral race, but he realized after that confession just how much he still had to learn about this new world.

As they landed, he hopped off the plane and ignored his female classmate who wasted little time in dragging Gohan off to learn how to destroy rocks with ki blasts. That's because he was captivated by the older woman who was hanging up clothes on the balcony of a small house nearby. He noticed her long, silky black tresses bouncing beautifully off her face, her hips swaying as she hummed to herself while religiously performing her household chores. Her porcelain face was so ethereal that it took his breath away. The dress she was wearing was rather dull, unbecoming of a woman like her, but none of that mattered for he found himself clearing his throat.

"Excuse me?"

Chi-Chi juddered as she heard a man's voice that wasn't her eldest son's. Very few people pass by her neighborhood, so she was always on guard for new arrivals, especially after that android fiasco when they were actively hunting down her husband. She took a couple steps forward and gripped the railings to cast a gaze down at the tall, muscular blond man, who was looking up at her with a gaze that made her tighten her grip on the railings. His arms were massive, like those when her husband exhibited to her what Super Goku looks like. He was even taller than her husband and had the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen. His whisker marks are what caught her attention the most.

She idly took her eyes off him. "May I help you?"

"I came here with Gohan," the blond noticed the woman's facial expressions relax considerably as he brought up the name. "I'm a friend of his. My name is..."

He wasn't given time to finish his introduction since the beautiful lady rushed out of sight. In a handful of seconds, he was staring at the delectable creature up close. Her walk was lovely, too –like a confident woman who doesn't fear anything. As she approached him with a sheepish looking smile, he took her delicate hand in his much larger own, got on one knee and brushed his famished lips with the smooth texture of her creamy, white skin.

"W-what are you doing?!" yelled Chi-Chi as she pulled her hand away, a crimson blush marching across her cheeks. "Silly boy!"

"I apologize for being so forward, but I was too taken back by your beauty," replied Naruto honestly while returning his hand to his side. "My name is Naruto. And I assume you're Gohan's sister?"

Her embarrassment deepened, having never been put on the spot like this. These past seven years have been the nadir of her life since she had little to no communication with the outside world. This resulted in her entering a semi-serious state of weltschmerz. Hence, even an irascible woman like her couldn't help but feel wanted to have garnered the attention of such a young man. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, I know about his mother and younger brother," he murmured with a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't recall him ever mentioning a sister, but clearly he must not have mentioned you out of fear that I would tease him about it."

"My name is Chi-Chi, Naruto," the MILF's eyes danced in joy, her heart skipping a beat as the man's expression went from thoughtful to genuine disbelief. She couldn't resist giggling to see his eyes going wide.

"Oh...but...but how?" He was breathless as he spoke. "You are so young and so gorgeous."

Not once in her life had she earned such a reaction from the opposite sex, not her husband, and especially not from a man so much younger than her. Being a lonely widow who was praying every night for the return of her husband, she was soaking in the extol. "I thank you for the compliment, young man, but it's true. I am Gohan's mother."

"...I see," was all the blond could state before going silent, his cerulean blue orbs still peering into her onyx own, still undressing her with his eyes.

"Anyway," said Goku's wife, feeling tingly from his ardent gaze. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Naruto. Gohan has told me so much about you. I've been telling him for the longest time to bring you home, but he keeps telling me that you're far too busy."

"Had I known you were so pretty, I would've made the time."

Her heart skipped a beat, another surge of happiness bursting through her. "The first time was flattering, but now you're being inappropriate, young man. Please mind your tongue. Not only am I your friend's mother, but I'm a married woman."

"You'll have to forgive me. It's in my nature to be honest with a woman, especially when it comes to her beauty," said Naruto, completely not apologetic. "And I thought Gohan's father passed away seven years ago."

"He's told you that?" Her eyes were wide as she spoke, her shock evident. Clearly her baby wasn't lying when he said the blond was his best friend. "Yes, Goku has been absent from our lives, but I...I just don't wish to talk about it right now. Especially not with my son's classmate."

"Right, of course," whispered Naruto sadly, as stomaching a frown mar that perfect face was onerous for him. "I apologize again for my comments, but please know that I mean them from the bottom of my heart."

Chi-Chi nodded, not trusting her voice to revisit that conversation. It was clear from his non-brummagem voice that he was genuinely captivated with her. She wasn't anything special. She didn't have massive tits; they were a respectable low D, and were nothing crazy like the woman who Krillin had dated in the past. She did have a fat ass, but she hid it well with her baggy clothes. She wasn't rich or beautiful like Bulma. But he apparently was crushing on her despite her flaws. She didn't know how to come to terms with it.

Deciding to change the topic, she clapped her hands together. "Okay, so where's that son of mine?"

"He's giving Videl some ki blast lessons," said Naruto with a chuckle and his married crush also chimed in with a mellifluous giggle. "She's got him whipped so bad."

"And what's wrong with an assertive woman?" shot back the wife while clamping her hands on her sides. "Do you have a problem with women who have a backbone, mister?"

A grin danced across his lips, reveling in the fire in her eyes. "I don't have a problem with women who assert themselves. Let's just say I have a different perspective on things and leave it at that."

Chi-Chi was taken back by the whiskered adult's nonchalant dismissal of her retort. That would've made her husband crumble to his knees, but it was like this blond was completely unfazed by her righteous fury, like she needed it in spades for him to even get affected by it.

"You're a very strange young man, Naruto," murmured Ox King's daughter. "Anyway, you said Gohan's teaching Videl right now?"

Naruto bobbed his head in the affirmative. "I can sense them from here. Do you want to come along and spy on those two? I bet they're making out as we speak."

The Great Saiyaman's mother's smirk was so devious that it made her companion's heart leap through his chest. "Let's go."

Nodding at her, he pushed his right hand forward while channeling chakra to his fingertips. Ignoring her flinching, the moment his fingers made contact with her forehead, she erupted in a golden hue.

"Hey!" exclaimed Chi-Chi as she started hovering in midair. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Gohan told me that he taught Videl to fly, and that you have yet to learn because of your refusal to do so," was his calm reply. "This ability is ephemeral and will die down when my energy wears off. But until then, Mrs. Son, you can fly, too."

She was rendered mute as she stared into his hypnotic ocean blue orbs. That initial eye-contact between them was so electric that it short-circuited her nervous system. Now he was somehow shattering her matrimonial defenses with his passionate gaze. It didn't help to see his ruggedly handsome features lighting up with that foxy grin of his.

He had done something for her that not even her husband had bothered to do. She was assertive, taking pride in wearing the pants in her family. But her pride was too immense to ask Goku to teach her how to fly. He would simply pick her up and take her to their destination. This man, out of nowhere, was helping her soar like a birdie for the first time in her life. Despite all her attempts, she was unable to calm her racing heart, nor was she able to fight down her blush. She was married, to the greatest man she's ever known, but this stranger was making her feel what she's never felt before.

'_Oh, Goku…where are you when I need you the most?_'

**_xXx_**

Chi-Chi was in a whirlwind of emotions as she closed the door behind her. She couldn't understand how an afternoon of spying on her son and his spunky girlfriend could turn into a constant stare fest with his best friend. Being cocooned in his energy felt like she was getting embraced by him. And since they were on a stakeout, they were glued together to the point she could feel his muscular arms rubbing up against her. There was undeniably chemistry between them and it filled her heart with guilt since he was making butterflies flutter in her tummy.

'O_h, Goku...why did you have to leave me?_' thought the troubled MILF. _'Please forgive me for not doing enough to stop Gohan's friend. I'm a married woman and I should have more self-control._'

Snapping out of the incertitude, she approached the door to the room where the blond was spending the night. She knocked politely, announcing that she was about to enter, before turning the handle. She had every intention of ordering him to stop gawking at her or else she would be shanghaied to take action. But words died down her throat as she took that first step inside. Naruto was laying in bed, naked, and a terrifyingly huge tower between his legs was pointing up at the ceiling.

Her mouth dried up while the color drained from her face. This youngster was sporting such a humongous cock that it made her husband's look so insignificant in comparison that she couldn't even find words to describe it. Dark blue veins ran down the throbbing rod like it was a bolt of lightning firing down the night sky. So damn long and so, so thick - the girth alone made her clamp her thighs together. And then there were his huge balls that were no doubt holding gallons of jism.

Thankfully, his eyes were closed, so she didn't have to worry about being caught ogling another man's cock. On shaky legs she backed away and closed the door behind her. A million miles per second was the rate her heart was pacing at. She took deep breaths, her head spinning like a post-alcoholic katzenjammer, her nipples hardening to steel tips, her vagina bedewing for the first time in seven years.

"I take it you saw it?"

She was paler than a ghost as she turned her head to see a nervously smiling Videl. "I...I don't..."

"Chi-Chi, I saw you out there with him watching us. I know it's none of my business, but it was like the two of you have known each other for years," replied the girl softly. It had caught her off guard the first time the older woman requested for her to call her by her name and not "Mrs. Son". However, she soon came around to the idea and seriously adored how close she was with her.

So, it wasn't just her? Even her son's girlfriend could see that there was something happening between them. It shouldn't have affected her this much, but the chemistry between them was stirring up powerful emotions from her that transcended her matrimonial vows. Tears trickled down the sides of her face as the weight of infidelity came crashing down on her.

"I can't...this must be me going mad..." sobbed the desperate wife. "I love my husband, Videl."

"I know you do," replied the girl while wrapping her arms around the older woman. "It must be so hard struggling with this, especially since it's happening so fast."

Chi-Chi closed her eyes, her entire body undergoing tremors. "I'm married...I can't be thinking this way."

"Do you know he's why my parents divorced?"

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "W-wh-what…"

"Yeah," continued the eldest Son's future bride. "It all started when kids from our class decided to prank him by pulling his pants down," her companion gasped and she nodded. "You can't believe how many female teachers have gotten fired because of him. Apparently, he was causing a lot of commotion with the mothers as well. Even my mother was crushing on him. I think my father knew she would have sex with Naruto sooner or later, so he decided to divorce her before that could happen."

Chi-Chi was knocked-for-six while taking in this information. That said, she could see why so many mature women were lusting over the blond. With a cock like that, it wouldn't have surprised her if he was a major contributor for the divorce rate in Satan City.

"And believe me, at one point...even I was interested," admitted Gohan's girlfriend. "But then I remembered how big he is. God, Chi-Chi...he would tear me apart. Never in all my life have I seen anyone remotely close to being that well endowed. I mean, Gohan's not even..."

She trailed off, her voice fading when she realized who she was talking to. She had essentially spilled the beans that she was doing sexual things with the woman's baby boy.

Chi-Chi tightened their embrace, her felicity boundless that the younger woman was opening up to her like this. "I know, dear. His father didn't even measure to half of Naruto's size."

"Goku died seven years ago," whispered Videl after regaining her composure. "By law, your marriage is null and void, and it's okay for you to start seeing someone else now. I've told you this a few times already, but it truly is time for you to move on."

"I...I can't," came her shaky reply. "I can't deny how handsome Naruto is, how attracted I am to him, how much I love the attention and compliments he's paying me, or even how it feels like love at first sight with him, but it would be like I'm cheating on Goku. "

Videl sighed as she drew back from her. "I've never seen Naruto so enamored before, Chi-Chi. None of the women vying for his attention were able to get in bed with him. He didn't even end up sleeping with my mother. You're the first woman I've seen who has affected him this much."

Bidding goodnight, she made her way to her boyfriend's bedroom, no longer feeling the need to hide it from the man's mother that they were already sharing a bed.

Chi-Chi, in the meanwhile, stared motionlessly at the ceiling. _'What should I do? Goku..._'

**_xXx_**

Somehow, someway, she was able to resist her urges and was able to remain faithful to her husband. It was like everything returned to normal the next morning because she didn't have to face the man who was quickly steering her down a dark, depraved path.

A month has gone by since then.

Naruto was now a regular at the Son household. The first visit resulted in Chi-Chi retreating to her bedroom, but gradually emerging out to cook dinner. That night was the first time a man had fed her and forced her to take a bath while he cleaned the dishes. Gohan was home that night and was highly amused by the display. His mother didn't have the strength to say anything to him because she feared he would tease her about her growing feelings for his best friend. She was also overwrought from the thought of him hating her for thinking about the blond in a sexual manner.

Whenever the two would be in private, the whiskered ninja didn't even try concealing his attraction towards the former martial artist. The sexual tension between them quickly skyrocketed until Gohan was even aware of where the two were headed. To Chi-Chi's horror, he gave them his blessings, making the woman admonish him with a frying pan to the head.

Chi-Chi was in more of an imbroglio with each passing day. Ever since she met Naruto, she's been yearning to wear tighter-fitting clothing and letting her hair down. Gone were her pathetic martial arts garments and in were training bras, thongs, yoga pants, skirts and even low-cut dresses. She had even gone back to training everyday to get back her pre-mommy physique and was now sporting an ass that did MILFs justice. Even her tits were riding higher on her chest. Every night she would look up at the sky and beg her deceased husband for forgiveness, feeling that she was quickly losing herself. Tonight marked the nineteenth anniversary of her marriage to Goku and it was the night that she felt the most vulnerable.

"Happy anniversary, Chi-Chi," said Naruto as he leaned forward, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "God, you look beautiful."

"Naruto, please," pleaded Chi-Chi as always, her voice panicky as she glanced around, making sure the coast is clear. "You can't keep saying these things to me. I'm married wom-"

"_Hey, guys!_"

She cut herself off, going stiff as her husband's voice rang in her ears.

"G-Goku?"

Naruto looked around and found that no one was present. He turned back to his crush and saw her hugging herself. Soon even he was able to hear the cheerful voice.

"_I'm letting you all know that I'm coming back three months from now for one full day…for the upcoming martial arts tournament. I'll see you all then!"_

She fell to her knees, her eyes going blank and her features exhibiting shock. In seconds she was scooped into a pair of muscular arms.

Words couldn't describe how furious he was. That man was coming back for a tournament and was announcing this on the anniversary of his marriage to Chi-Chi? He couldn't even spare a moment to deliver a few words to her? From the corner of his eye, he could see Gohan balling up his fists, also clearly angered with his father's complete disregard for his family. Meeting his eyes, he nodded, silently communicating for his surrogate brother to take off with Goten.

Turning his head back to his crush, he ran his hands through her hair before lifting her head by her chin. He didn't waste time planting a big, firm kiss on her luscious lips. Instantly, millions of lightning bolts ran through her body. She moaned into his mouth, her eyes wide as saucers before finally closing as she reciprocated the kiss. Just as she felt his hands scope the contours of her delectable derriere, the guilt became too substantial for her to ignore.

"N-Naruto...how...how could you?" asked Chi-Chi, her voice hollow, dead. "Have you no regard that I'm your friend's mother or that I'm another man's wife?"

"We both know that you're my woman now, Chi-Chi," said Naruto while gripping the hem of his trousers. His monster cock came charging out with a vengeance, slamming against his stomach before angling itself at the married lady.

Goku's spouse was shaking as globs of precum splattered across her cheek and started dribbling down on her kimono. She was now captivated by the gigantic organ that so many women have drooled over in Satan City. "Naruto...you would make me betray Goku?"

"He's a great man from what I've heard," voiced Naruto with distaste. "How could he be such an absentee father and husband? There's no justification for neglecting you, Chi-Chi...**_none_**. Become my woman and I'll show you a world you've never seen before."

Every time she would repent, and she felt content knowing that her husband was watching over her and giving her strength to somehow be able to deny what she knew would be inevitable. After hearing his ebullient voice, she felt that surge of regret, but his gall of dismissing their anniversary to inform her that he was returning to Earth, not to spend the day with his family, but for a tournament, effectively shattered her iron will. At long last she was willing to let go and move on, and try as she might, she could no longer resist the blond before her.

"No one's coming tonight," said Naruto as he idly slipped out of his pants. "I told Gohan just now to make himself scarce," he chuckled at the sight of her widened eyes. "That's right, Chi-Chi. Your son knows I'm planning to fuck his mother tonight."

Earth's savior's wife was so embarrassed and nervous that she took her face in her hands. Before she could open her eyes, she felt his hands undo the sash to her kimono and reveal the skimpy bra and panties she was wearing underneath.

"Oh, wow, so you really were expecting for me to fuck you tonight, huh?"

"...I don't know," before she could continue, she was lifted effortlessly in the air and was being laid back first on the kitchen slab. She let out a wail as he tucked his fingers in the waistband of her panties. "W-wait...not...not here!"

With his face mere inches from her pussy, his lungs were filled with the scent of her; he thought the smell of her perfume was intoxicating but this was on a whole new level. Her hands landed in his hair as he glanced up at her and hooked his fingers under her underwear and gradually started to draw it down. Her eyes fluttered, the anticipation overwhelming her as she tried to get her ragged breathing under control, her fingers flexing and unclenching repeatedly, utterly out of her control.

"Wwwaaiitttt!"

Naruto refused to listen to incoherent babble, for he was mesmerized by the thin strand of clear liquid that was stretching ever thinner as he peeled down Goku's wife's panties until it broke off, leaving a drip hanging off that stuck to her thigh. Once her soaked garment made it down to her ankles, he hungrily drank in her beautiful, luscious, dripping wet maternal pussy and his nostrils flared with the wonderful aroma emitting from her. Cerulean blue orbs darkened as he pushed forward and brushed his lips against the junction of her thigh and her core.

"Aargghhh...what...oh godddddd!" cried Chi-Chi, her entire body going numb as he flicked her engorged clit, which instantly emerged out of its hood. With another lick, he trailed his tongue from her clit to the source of her nectar, forcing her to throw her hands forward and start tugging at his golden locks.

Her pussy throbbed at his touch, and then he retracted from her. She stared up at him with fluttering eyes as he reached up and tore her bra in half by the front. For some terrifying, inexplicable reason, her body immediately welcomed his touch as he dominantly and tenderly took her breasts in his hands. She idly noticed how much larger his hands were than her husband's, his fingers thicker, his skin rough and calloused. He wasn't fumbling like her husband would and gently squeezed her, picking each heavy orb up and dexterously tickled at her excruciatingly aroused nipples. Every time he did she felt a jolt of sexual desire course through her entire body. Her vagina was gushing in arousal, to her fleeting shame and rising excitement. Perhaps he was doing a lot more than just homework back in Satan City.

His animalistic nature came alive as he kissed his way down her chest until his face was buried between her legs once more. Her luscious hair were matted to her head as sweat dribbled down her crinkled forehead. She was panting heavily long before this, but then his tongue came up between her labia lips, bottom to top, in a series of sensitive stokes that stirred up intense feelings within her body.

All she could remember from there was undulating beneath his tongue. She would turn her head, her arms would reach up, but her fingers would remain locked in his hair. Her entire body moved in rhythm to his tongue and her voice became a mess of words that barely made any sense. Not once in the nineteen years of their marriage had her husband gone down on her. Frankly, she thought of this as a dirty act, but now she could see just how parochial her sexual tastes had been. Her legs started to spasm until her eyes bugged out. A tremendous wave of juices gushed from the depths of her core. She kept going and going until she couldn't handle much more, and ended up passing out with her legs tightly coiled around her new lover's neck.

Her misty eyes opened to see the bright moonlight from outside illuminate her son's best friend's fully naked form. His buff chest, his muscular arms, his solid abs, and the juices running down his face that no doubt came from her. A blush started coloring her cheeks when she realized how passionate that experience had been. Her heart skipped a beat as he threw himself on the marble top and manhandled her like she weighed nothing. She slowly placed her hands on his shoulders while hovering above the erect tower beneath her. Cream dripped from her cunt as it could feel the heat rolling off his shaft.

"Naruto…" whispered Chi-Chi in a hoarse breath, fear evident in both her voice and her half-lidded eyes. "You will break me. I won't be able to take all of you inside me."

"That's why I didn't have you suck my cock yet, Chi-Chi," replied Naruto, adding more depth to the woman's blush. She had clearly never given a blowjob, either – such a shame. "I have to train your body so you can get accustomed to my size. Don't worry, I'll go slow. You don't have to take all of me in one go. I'll work you up until you are ready for me to go balls deep inside you."

Gone was the assertive wife and in was the embarrassed, sexually inexperienced housewife. This man was speaking brazenly to her about such matters and was acting like being vulgar with her was no big deal. He was taking charge, just like how she had dreamed for her husband to take charge, which he never would. Goku used to shy away from such talk and had never sated her wildest needs. Just the thought of his bright smile and spiky black hair shot a surge of regret through her, but she was quickly broken from her thoughts from the tingling sensation in her vagina as her lover's cockhead brushed against her dewy labial lips.

"**AAARGGGGHHH!**" shrieked the former martial artist as the beast went spearing through her. His cock was triple the girth of her husband's and getting penetrated by him felt like she was getting fisted. He was tearing the inner lining of her twat, resulting in her bleeding from her labial lips and from her mouth as she had bit down on her lips. There was a throbbing sensation in her ballooned out clitoris as it also suffered from getting boxed in its protective hood.

"S-stop…stop….Naruto…NARUTO, PLEASE STOP!" his cock suddenly pushed deeper, resulting in tears streaming down her face and her body going numb. Her arms flew out in front of her, her wedding ring scintillating under the moonlight seeping through the kitchen from the window. "YOU'RE TOOO BIGGGGGGG!"

"Chi-Chi, I know it's hard, but please keep your mind clear," whispered Naruto as he held the woman—who was shaking like she was a demon possessed—by her sides. "Let your pussy get used to my cock."

She nodded reluctantly through her delirious moans and moved her hands up from his neck to his hair. She dawdled while toying with his golden locks before arching her back, loosening her tense hamstrings as her battered cunt somehow managed to adjust to the size of the tool trying to gain entry up inside her body. Not even losing her hymen on the night of her honeymoon resulted in her being unable to thole the discomfort. After what seemed to be forever, the pain began to subside, and it was replaced with a banal ache in her stomach that traveled into her throat, making it hard for her to swallow and making it feel like his cock was digging up her throat. She gradually closed her eyes and clamped her thighs tighter around his legs as acceptance that she was okay with cheating on her husband for the first time in her life.

But then, without any warning, he began to withdraw his gargantuan weapon, sliding it out through the tender lining of her gripping pussy. When only the head of his cock was still held tightly by the lips of her cunt, he stopped and then began reversing the procedure, shoving it back into her. She screamed out, any resistance melted away as she felt his hot breath cascade across her face. Losing herself completely, she grabbed his head and pulled it down to passionately kiss him, signalling her acceptance no matter how painful it may be.

Tiny spasms seized her muscles for just a moment as the intense surge of their union crippled her entire body. She was sharing a tranquil, timeless kiss with her son's best friend, a man who she had only met a month ago, a man she was cheating on her husband with. This kiss was what changed everything for her as she discarded infidelity to listen to what her mind, body and soul was telling her. With each careful sip of his tongue, as their mouths slothfully wove together, she began to comprehend that there was no turning back now.

"That's it, Chi-Chi!" exclaimed Naruto as he began thrusting inside the married woman. "Take that dick!"

"NARUTO! O-OH MY _GGGGODDDDD_!" roared Chi-Chi, finding that even though the first few strokes were quite painful, the soft tissue of her sopping cunt had begun accommodating this new widening of her passage.

All of a sudden, the pain shot up from her pussy through her womb, into her stomach, up through her throat and into her bugged out eyes. Her jaw was hanging to comical proportions, but no sound came out as she sat impaled on his cock, impossibly stretched as she finally took all that the man she was cheating on her spouse with had to offer. His massive testicles were mushed against her scrumptious derriere – fifteen inches of steel completely inside of her.

He began to churn into her, huge shaft pumping in and out of her pussy - a white lathering developing on his length as she creamed all over him in delight. Her legs tightened around his back, drawing blood with her toenails as she latched on for his ride. Her sweaty hair began flying all over the place. Her moaning ramped up slowly and she would grunt in between her words, clawing into his shoulders as he began ravishing her. Seconds turned to minutes, and all she could hear now aside from her screams was his large nutsack flopping against her ass as he drove his huge manhood into her pussy.

"**I'M CUMMMMMINNGGGGG!**" cried Chi-Chi as her body convulsed, legs flailing as the orgasm surged through her body. She clawed hard into his back, screaming louder than she's ever screamed in her life as her eyes rolled back into her head. Juices squirting out all over the kitchen slab, ricocheting off the marble and splashing every which way on the floor. The release was substantial, so intense in fact that her legs started spasming and her brain cells started scattering. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she would be able to orgasm like this. She bit down on her lover's shoulder as thousands of light particles bombarded her field of vision until she drifted asleep in his arms.

By the time she regained consciousness, she saw that she was still straddling her new lover's lap and that he was still buried to the hilt inside her. Goku would've gone soft shortly after a couple minutes in the sack, but the blond was still pressed against the door of her cervix. "Naruto…you are still hard?"

"Chi-Chi, I want you to remember that this is the very kitchen where you used to cook food for your husband," said Naruto as he leaned into the woman's ear. "Remember that as I fuck you. Remember that as I fill your pussy with my cum."

"W-wa-_**AAARGGGGGH!**_" Chi-Chi's retort was left unheard as her son's best friend began fucking her with a beast incarnate, gripping tightly into her hips as he claimed her. Her heavy tits began swaying in the most erotic fashion. They bounced back and forth responding to this thrusts, the slapping noise and reproductive organs meeting once again filled the air.

Her heart started hammering hard into her chest as she glanced over his shoulder to see her wedding portrait hanging on the kitchen wall. Her husband was smiling for the camera holding up a piece of chicken while she was smiling girlishly at him. Submitting to Naruto's orders, she began reminiscing the sheer amount of food she's cooked for Goku in this very kitchen. She was now sullying that effort by squealing lustfully and bucking her ass into another man's crotch, milking him as he released his seed deep into her womb. Her eyes once again rolled to the back of her head as her toes curled violently. "OH FUCK, I'M SORRY, GOKU!"

Showcasing his impressive strength, Naruto threw himself off the kitchen counter with his lover still mounted on his dick. She squealed out in surprise, but he kept her vocal by swatting her hard across her delectable bottom as he landed on his feet. He then began walking over to the wedding portrait, all while continuing to ram into places where her insufficiently-sized husband could never reach. Stopping right by the framed photo, he pushed her forward with another cervix-breaking thrust. Her face was now inches away from the idyllic couple in the photograph.

"Who's cock is bigger, Chi-Chi?"

A glob of saliva spat out of her mouth and landed on the grinning face of her husband. Tears ran down her cheeks from realizing that she had absolutely destroyed her wedding vows. Just then, she felt her lover slowly withdraw from her pussy that he had stretched to levels beyond mortal comprehension. There was no doubt in her mind that he would pull out from her and never fuck her again if she didn't answer his question. The Chi-Chi of the past might've reacted differently, but the Chi-Chi of now couldn't afford to lose the man who had finally tamed her.

"Yours, Naruto! Your cock is so much bigger than my husband's!" cried out Gohan's mother as she stared at the image of the man she was married to. "It's so fucking bigggggggg!"

A foxy grin danced across Naruto's lips as he went back to fucking the shit out of Goku's wife. "And who's pussy is this?"

"YOURS, NARUTO! MY PUSSY IS YOURS!" just as soon as her declaration rang vociferously through the kitchen, her son's best friend began voraciously fucking her into submission. Her eyes began to glaze over and her fingers clawed into the wall. Her moans were intoxicating as the rocking of the framed photograph echoed through the kitchen. Tremors were running through her legs and her tits were bouncing so hard that her nipples started to ache. She squealed, obscenities taking hold of her mind as she was subjugated by his sexual prowess.

By now his crotch was soaked with her wetness, her lubrication splashing out across his groin upon every sexual collision. He reached over and clutched her tits hard in his hands. It was then she looked at him from the corner of her eye and conveyed how much of a better lover he was than her husband and that he truly owned her now. He leaned down, kissing her with unbridled passion, and eventually wrapped his hands around her neck as he raised the tempo even further. The wetness of her sex clinging to his shaft combined with the shaking of the framed wedding portrait easily filled the room. Soon, the sounds of his heavy ball sack flopping into her ass, and her squealing, and gushing, joined the chorus. "That's it, Chi-Chi! Keep cumming on that dick!"

This young man was killing her.

Her tongue dangled out of her mouth as she panted like a famished canine, her face contorted in inconceivable pleasure. She wasn't sure if she would be able to survive tonight. Memories of her marriage to Goku came rushing back to her in a flashback. How they rode off into the sunset. How they made precious memories in this very home. Now she was getting dominated by another man who was making her squirt out more orgasms than she thought her vagina could produce. He was breaking her mind, body and soul with his dick, making her succumb to his desires.

Just as she thought there was no room left inside her for anything but his meaty shaft, she felt an abundance of thick, creamy jism skyrocket up her walls. The sound of a crash filled her ears and made her aware that her wedding portrait had fallen off the wall. Her heart clenched tight at the realization that this young man was ejaculating inside her still-fertile womb, which immediately began announcing its delight. Seconds after his massive cock inundated her with its first spurt of cum, she erupted with another exquisite orgasm of her own. She could no longer recognise his spasms because her own were dominating her body again.

On and on they went, the two bodies jerking their spasming releases in unison. Ox King's daughter was staring down at the broken frame that used to contain her wedding portrait, but she couldn't find it in her heart to feel guilty any longer. As her new lover withdrew his cock from her now gaping pussy, she mewled at the sheer amount of juices that began dribbling down the sides of her legs. She idly turned her head to see that he was still hard as steel.

"Come now, Chi-Chi," said Naruto as he began dragging by her by the hand. "We still have your bedroom to break in."

Goku's wife knew from that moment onward that she was Naruto Uzumaki's woman.

And she has never looked back.

**_xXx_**

"Ah, thanks for the ride, baba."

"It's the least I can do, Goku," said the old witch. "Enjoy these twenty four hours."

Goku nodded, a contagious bright smile etching across his face. Pointing his index and forefinger on his forehead, he vanished into thin air and reappeared in the crowded island where this year's world martial art competition was going to be held.

"Goku!"

The Saiyan turned his head, his expression bright as the sun to see his best friend making his way towards him. "Hey, Krillin. And...Android Eighteen?!"

"Nice to see you too," droned the blonde, idly nursing the back of her baby's head. She was still learning the ropes, but it was obvious that motherhood was doing good for her.

"How did this happen?" asked Goku, referring to the baby that the woman was holding onto. Frankly, he didn't even understand how the couple were able to copulate.

"Half of me has always been a human," continued the woman before her husband could say his piece. "That's why I was able to conceive a child. Good enough?"

Krillin chuckled at his best friend nodding almost robotically. "She's the love of my life, Goku."

"Well I don't need to hear more than that," said Goku, now fully onboard with their coupling. "Congratulations, you daaawwg."

Eighteen smoothly hid her smirk, not wanting to openly admit how heartwarming she found the interaction between the brothers in all but blood.

"I'll see you two later," said Goku, turning around with a giddy grin. "I gotta see Chi-Chi and Gohan."

The color immediately drained from the faces of the husband and wife, but their reactions were unnoticed by the merrily skipping Saiyan.

Two month ago, it was revealed to the Z-Fighters by Chi-Chi, that she had moved on with her son's classmate. There were a lot of disagreements fired around, but a clear majority were in favor of the woman finally letting go, with the most vocal being her son. Gohan upheld the relationship as sacrosanct, and his opinion on the matter drove home to all that there was nothing wrong about this union. She has spent seven years in mourning, so it's only fair for her to get around to living life again. No one could really expect her to stay single. However, no one expected for Goku to return home, either.

"No, Krillin," hissed Eighteen as she held back her man's hand. "He needs to see this for himself."

Krillin gnashed his teeth together. "I hate this."

Goku, in the meanwhile, was over the moon with excitement as he sensed the faint signature of his wife in the distance, ignoring the sense of foreboding in his heart. Perhaps it was wrong for him to leave her for seven years and then want to reunite with her on a martial arts tournament, but this was a sure way for him to get their friends together on a single day. He could barely wait to receive that warm homecoming from his family.

In little time he arrived at his destination—an isolated region on the island—and was immediately drawn to a long black-haired woman who was locking lips with a tall, very muscular blond-haired male. Her hips were childbearing in nature, bolstering an enormous ass that was being accentuated well through the yoga pants she had on. Looking distinctly enough, he could make out a tiny thong riding up her butt crack. And then the man's hands came down and possessively took two handfuls of her rump. Her pink top was sleeveless and from her arms snaked around her boyfriend's, the straps of her lace bra were visible.

Adjusting his pants, he began to sauntering away from the happy couple, bewildered that they were showing such affection out in the open. It was then a bead of sweat ran down his forehead when he confirmed through his sensory abilities the identity of this gorgeous angel.

It was his wife.

Everything revolved slowly for him when he turned his head to see the couple finally pulling away. He could now clearly see his spouse's face flushed a cherry red, her breathing labored as her chest rose and fell. There was a glow about her that he had never seen before.

"C-C-Chi-Chi..."

"Goku..." whispered the MILF softly as she stared at her devestated husband. "It's been a long seven years. I'm sorry for you finding out about me moving on like this, but I'd like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki, my lover."

The former ninja silently confirmed this statement by keeping his hands planted on the married woman's derriere.

"And the father of my unborn child."

Goku never felt so humiliated in his life. Not even the emotional turmoil he had gone through while transforming into Super Saiyan state for the first time was this painful. Tears welled in his eyes as he fell to his knees. This was the woman he had married, the one who promised to be there for him through thick and thin. She was the mother of his child, and now she was carrying one from another man?

"Why...we are married, Chi-Chi."

"Actually, you're no longer legally married to her," voiced Naruto, for the first time speaking up since his lady had gone silent. " Even when you were, you were married to the idea of a woman cooking for you and keeping you out of trouble. That is not the definition of a marriage, Goku. That is not how you treat a wife. Do you know how much she was hiding from you?"

Goku was already on edge from the realization that he was neglecting his family, but now he was truly in a state of hysteria. "What was she hiding?" he swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked over at his wife, who was schooling her features. "Chi-Chi, what were you hiding?"

"I never truly wanted control, Goku," replied the MILF as she locked eyes with her spouse. "I was hoping that you would somehow force me to relinquish it. I needed a man who could make me submit. A man who knows when to be gentle and when to be rough. A man who knows the right time to make love to me and the right time to bend me over the kitchen sink and fuck me senseless," her voice was smooth like a baby's bottom as she ran her hands along the hard chest of the man she was cheating on him with. "Naruto has tamed me. I'm his woman now."

With lifeless eyes and a shattered heart, the Saiyan understood that this wasn't a dalliance, but an unshakable relationship. She was showing off her body without care when she had never worn such form-fitting attire with him. She had been sucking face with this youngster when she had never shown her affection for him in public. She was gladly purring like a content kitten in the man's arms, confirming that she had submitted to this muscular individual.

"Goku, I'd like to run something by you," voiced Naruto, breaking the man from his thoughts. "Swing by our place after the tournament. I'd like for you to watch Chi-Chi and I have sex."

Her eyes flew wide. "Naruto!"

"It's a little early, but he only has twenty-four hours to be here," reasoned Naruto before turning back to the quivering Saiyan. "Chi-Chi has moved out with me on the outskirts of Satan City. I'd like for you to visit us tonight and see just why your wife no longer believes that you're the right fit for her. I think you'll be happy being a cuckold, Goku."

"…a cuckold."

"That's right," said Naruto as he kept eye-contact on the Saiyan. "Chi-Chi is more than happy to cook for you should you return to Earth later down the road. She's willing to establish a friendly relationship with you. She even yearns for you to teach your youngest son, Goten," he noted the widened eyes. "Yes, Goku, you got your wife pregnant on the night prior to fighting Cell. You had seven years to contact her, but you didn't. And when you did, it was to inform everyone that you were planning to compete in a tournament. At no point did you bother to ask her during that time about her situation at home, and you expect for her to crawl back in your arms without thought. Go look for Goten and introduce yourself to him. He should be near Trunks. I'll be retiring to a hotel with your wife in the meanwhile."

"If you don't feel okay with this, I've left divorce papers out on the dinner table in our old home," added Ox King's daughter in a voice that left no room for debate. The idea of cuckolding her husband had come to her lover a while ago, but the idea put her in a quandary. It wasn't long until his reasoning started to make sense. Goku's love for food and fighting transcended his love for her, so he probably wouldn't miss not being able to make love to her. This way, she wouldn't have to remove him from her life and could keep her relationship with her lover. Otherwise, she was totally down for a divorce, as she would pick Naruto every single time.

Goku watched as his wife walked away with another man shamelessly groping her ass. It was no doubt in his mind that she was going to desecrate their wedding vows in that hotel. And so the broken man made his way through the isolated area until he came across the sight of a miniature version of himself playing tag with a purple-haired kid who was no doubt Trunks. So much emotions were running through him that he couldn't gather the strength to alert his presence to his youngest son.

The man who had impregnated his wife during his absence was right.

It wasn't that he was a villain; he didn't hate his family. As a Saiyan, he has always been driven by his lust for battle, which was why every single day in the otherworld was spent fighting new opponents and getting stronger. It was never his intention to neglect his family. However, he could see now the consequences of his actions. Not checking up on Chi-Chi to realize that she had Goten six years ago. Not wishing either of his sons a happy birthday or even asking how his eldest son was holding up after his sacrifice. He could call himself a warrior, the savior of Earth, but could he himself a devoted husband and father?

"I see you're caught up to speed, Kakarot."

Goku lifted his head to see a remorseful looking Vegeta. "...yeah."

"It sickens me," hissed the Prince with so much venom that it startled him. "What sickens me more is why you didn't kill the brat who's nailing your mate. Where's your Saiyan pride, Kakarot?"

"I wanted to hurt him...both of them..." trailed off Bardock's son, a bitter sweet smile curling to his lips. "But I couldn't. She looked so happy with him, Vegeta."

The shorter warrior snorted, balling up his fists.

Bulma, who was standing beside her husband, decided now was the right time to speak her mind. "We've been friends for the longest time, Goku. And as much as it pains me to admit it, you're right. I can attest to the fact Chi-Chi is happier than I've ever seen her with this Naruto kid. Did you see what she was wearing?" Her brows arched in frustration. "God, she looks hotter than me!"

Goku decided not to comment on that because of how much truth was laced in it. Chi-Chi had never looked more gorgeous than she looks now. For now he was going to concentrate on making amends with his sons and compete in this tournament. Then he would think about the other matter at hand.

**_xXx_**

Out of the youth division, Goten came out on top, securing millions of zen for his mother and her lover. Having spent his fair share of time with the youngling, Naruto drilled it in the kid's head about politics since he had a plethora of personal experience to draw from his time as a ninja. Trunks' ploy for bribing his friend thus resulted in failure.

Chi-Chi had never been so proud and knew just how to thank her lover for educating her son and securing their financial future.

The meeting between him and his eldest son had been tense. However, Goku was genuinely happy to hear that Gohan had forgiven him for his absence. There was no way of convincing the man to change his mother's mind, though. It also pained his heart to hear Goten thanking his father in the award ceremony. Eyes were on him, but he knew the kid was referring to the blond standing in attendance. It took a lot out of him not to want to return to the otherworld.

In the older generation, it was a tie between Goku and Vegeta, only because the two decided to destroy the floor during the finale to take their real battle to an undisclosed location. After that eventful battle, Raditz's brother took off for his wife's new home, where he knew she and the man she was cheating on him with were making love. As he landed in front of the large compound, he noticed that it wasn't a super high-end home, but was far more lavish than the Son compound. Turning the handle, he entered through the front door and realized that no one was present in the living room. Sounds of feminine moaning came echoing through the halls, informing him that the couple were getting it on in the master bedroom.

Stepping foot into the extravagant room, he noticed that his wife was laying on the bed and was getting her nether region consumed by the young blond. Cunnalingus was something that disgusted him because he couldn't think about licking the hole his wife would pee from. It bewildered him to see her abruptly gushing like a geyser upon realizing that he was watching her. His eyes were wide as he saw her flopping around like a fish. He knew his sexual knowledge was rudimentary, but this was how a woman truly orgasms? What had him more shook was the sheer size of her lover's cock. Goku had never felt self-conscious before, but right now he felt very inadequate about his dick.

How was his wife able to take **_that_** inside her?

"Glad you could join us, Goku."

His breathing was labored as he glanced from his dishevelled wife to the smiling blond. "Yes...I have decided to accept your offer, Naruto. I don't want a divorce; I wish to remain a part of my wife's life."

"Good," replied Jiraiya's former student. "Now please take a seat. I was just about ready to take Chi-Chi's anal virginity."

The Ox King's daughter looked hard at her shaking husband. "Goku, you don't have to wa—"

"I do," argued Frieza's arch nemesis. "But you are going to...back _there_? It's so filthy!"

"I would've never done this for you," replied Chi-Chi with brutal honesty. "Franky, I'm still nervous about this. You have seen Naruto's cock, right? It will definitely rip my butt in two," she added shamelessly as she rubbed the huge rod with her matronly thigh, not intending to sound abase yet not caring for her husband's reaction. "Goten's victory today is all because of him. So, tonight I've decided to award my lover with something he's wanted for a while now...my tight, virgin ass."

Reaching upwards, she slowly wrapped her small hand around his manhood, her delicate fingers having no hope of meeting across the expanse of his girth. Both hands soon met around him and her wedding ring shined brightly under the spotlights. The tone of her voice started changing, getting huskier, softer as she cooed sweetly at him while he stroked her hair, boosting her self-confidence. She immediately felt his heat, his weight, his masculinity, and shuddered absently at feeling her husband's gaze on her as lowered her mouth on another man's cock.

Goku chewed on his bottom lip as his wife gave the younger man a blowjob, something he never got to experience in all the years he's been married to her. How was the woman able to accommodate that monster in her mouth? Why was she gagging yet still bobbing her head like this was the last meal she would ever receive? He heard Roshi talking about it; heck even Vegeta once boasted about Bulma going down on him. But he was forced to watch as the blowjob went to this hung stud. It was unimaginably painful for him to watch his wife get her face fucked, but thankfully it lasted a couple minutes since the man had only wanted to get his dick wet.

A tube of some jelly of some sort was then applied to the glistening rod. He then saw the same jelly being applied on the blond's fingers, which he proceeded to use to perform a cavity search on her. What had he been denying his wife this whole time? Soon enough, Naruto sat by the edge of the bed while Chi-Chi stood atop the man's muscular thighs before squatting down to position herself on that humongous dick. She was facing her husband and her tits were bouncing up and down as she began lowering herself. The Saiyan had to look away the moment the mushroom head poked that tiny button.

"**ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"C-C-Chi-Chi…" whimpered Bardock's son as he turned back to see his wife getting her anal cherry popped by their son's classmate. Her face had erupted in a cringe and tears were streaming down her face from getting her rectum explored for the first time. Juices sprayed out of her cunt as she started to thrash atop the whiskered ninja's lap. To his shock, half that length somehow managed to wiggle its way inside the former-virgin depths of his wife's butt. It looked like she was getting crucified on the man's cock.

"I..I can't handle anymore, Naruto," gritted out Chi-Chi while leaning against her man's chest. Her anus was electrified, sending shock waves of pleasure out to the furthest reaches of her body. Even her fingertips seemed alive with sexual energy. The nerve endings were firing in record pace now, a sensation that the long time wife had never felt was brewing deep within her.

Naruto groaned as he lifted his lover's head by her chin and sneered at her. "Where's that assertive woman, Chi-Chi? Why is she not able to take my cock up her ass?!"

A fire lit up inside the woman's eyes, one Goku was very familiar with. This was usually followed by her screaming at him or hitting him. However, right now she was using all that righteous fury to continue her descent down the giant organ sticking out of her. Everything happened in slow motion for him and he tuned out of the incessant screaming to view the spectacle of his wife getting stretched to beyond her limits. Slowly, painfully, yet surely, her previously virgin butt was accommodating fifteen inches of meat. At the bottom of the sexual collision a massive pair of testicles were swaying, mushing up against her perfect ass.

In no time flat, they began colliding with animal magnetism.

She began bouncing up and down on the whiskered man's rigid member with ferocity, her anus stretching around his immense girth. Naruto was squeezing his wife's breasts so hard that she was hungrily clawing at his arms for him to stop, but he didn't – he kept tugging on her nipples while beating the shit out of her anal cavity. Goku was raising his ki in jealousy, his hair turning gold as he was borderline ascending to Super Saiyan to see this man dominate his wife without a care for the world. What flabbergasted him was sighting the euphoria on the woman's face. She was truly getting tamed by the younger man and was loving every second of it.

"**CUMMMMMMINNGGGGGGG!**" hollered Chi-Chi while gushing out an inconceivable amount of juices while riding her lover's cock. She stared deeply at her husband, still in disbelief that the man she had married was watching her lover take something from her that she had never offered him in their nineteen years of marriage. It dawned on her that he was taking pleasure in her pleasure as she took note of his sweaty face, his chattering teeth, the sight of him stroking his wiener through his trousers. Just then, the father of her unborn child clamped his hands over her mouth and began fucking her like she didn't matter.

Globs of his wife's cream came shooting forward and splatted across his face, but his mind was too cluttered by the emotional rollercoaster he was onboard of to notice. He was experiencing a pandemonium of emotions, ranging from humiliation, to fear, to excitement, to pride, to jealousy, sadness, happiness, satisfaction, all the way down to a raging pit of arousal. And so he began stroking his throbbing dick through his trousers while watching her get brutally sodomized by a cock that was manifold bigger than his. Suddenly an even more potent wave of eroticism and arousal hit him. It was indescribable in its harrowing visual reality as he bore witness to his wife's gaping asshole as the giant dick retreated from her, allowing him to see the tiny-turned-sizable button opening and closing like it was frantically gobbling air.

In no time, she was once again stuffed to the brim, and her butt began clinging perversely to Naruto's shaft as it plunged forcefully in and out of her. How easily she was taking it was abstruse for Goku, but he was mesmerized by the girth coated in a cream of her wetness. Never had she sounded so willing with him. Immediately beneath the collision of their sexes, the blond man's testicles slapped erotically against Chi-Chi's clit with every stroke, absurdly concealing and revealing her spasming pussy with every thrust. He was even aroused, despite his churning stomach, upon noticing her wedding ring, as her hands dangled lifelessly by her side.

"Oh, Naruto," whispered Gohan's mother devotedly as she pulled her lover in for a kiss. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Chi-Chi," said Naruto as he dragged his tongue along his lover's while glancing at their masturbating audience member from the corner of his eye. A dark smirk curled to his lips as he rocked forward, sending both him and his lover on the ground with him still fully buried within her. She was now on her knees with her ass in her air and her face mushed into the floor. He began pulverizing her asshole, making her holler at the top of her lungs, all while staring her husband in the eyes.

"Your wife is one hot mama, just Saiyan."

* * *

**Those of you who have read my previous work—The Blond Mother Lover—will know that I'm a sucker for detail. This relatively fast pace and slightly less detailed style of writing is new to me, but I think it was suitable for a one-shot. Anyway, how'd you all like it? Let me know with a review.**

**To clear up any confusion, this fic is based around an Alternate Universe. Naruto appeared on DBZ's Earth after the battle with Kaguya. He spent a great deal of time learning the local dialect before finally settling down in Satan City, where he became close friends with Gohan and his girlfriend Videl. There is no Buu in this timeline, and that's why there was no interference in the tournament.**


End file.
